User talk:Joancarr
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2009-07-04T05:01:38 Corben family Hello and welcome. I hope you can add more to my thin knowledge about the Corbens in Australia. A quick way to find the members of the family that I have put up pages for is to look at Category:Corben (surname). I know that Andrew and Jonathan came out to NSW in 1855. Their second cousin once removed Moses Corben (1817-1884) came out in 1857. These men were all "marbellers": stonemasons specializing in "Purbeck Marble". You can see some of their ancestry by looking at Anrew's ahnentafel. In Sydney they worked as stonemasons, and when there was a housing boom in the 1850s (when the farming land in what is now Paddington and to the east was subdivided) Andrew became a "spec builder" (and made a fortune). The only place I know that he built is his first, "Corben's Terrace", because the "Post Office Directories" show that he built the houses one at a time, and lived in each one as the next one was being built. My family did not stay in touch with other relatives, so most of what I have comes from the publicly available records. The ancestry come from a correspondance I had years ago with someone in Dorset who was interested in a different Corben family. I have also been in contact with another descendant of the Nineham family in Australia. Thurstan 05:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC)